


Thicker than Blood

by LBarnes737



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBarnes737/pseuds/LBarnes737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sennar is the crown prince of the Kingdom of Kalrar. He does not like his parents for they are selfish and greedy. Nor does he like his baby brother, who is far too loud and smelly to play with. He hates the palace because it is far too small for him to have adventures him but most of all he hates how his life is so boring.</p><p>Everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Blood

Sennar was angry. 

This wasn't uncommon for the eight year old. When he wasn't infuriating his tutors or terrorising the palace staff he could often be found seething quietly within the confines of the royal gardens, usually hiding up one of the large branched Sycar trees which never failed to get his nurse maids scolded and whipped for not watching him properly. 

At this current moment in time however, the young prince stood scowling at the ceiling of his bedroom as his irritation at the high pitched wailing penetrated his bedroom walls simmered beneath the surface. There was a brief moment of respite in which the noise ceased to exist and the palace seemed to sigh in relief, before the wailing picked up again. Sennar rolled over onto his front on his huge white silked bed before screaming into his cushion. He hated the screaming. He hated the wailing. He hated that none of his maids were paying attention to him and none of the noble boys were coming to play with him. But most of all he hated his parents for presenting him with the loud, blubbering bundle as though they had gone through great pains for him, and then leaving for their respected lovers


End file.
